Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-5r^{5}+5r^{3}) + (r^{3}-5r^{2} ) $
Answer: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-5r^{5}+5r^{3} + r^{3}-5r^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ - {5 r^5} + \color{#DF0030}{5 r^3} + \color{#DF0030}{ r^3} - {5 r^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { -5 r^5} + \color{#DF0030}{ r^3} + { -5 r^2} $ Add the coefficients. $-5r^{5}+6r^{3}-5r^{2}$